1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to radio communication systems for wireless networks. More particularly, the invention is directed to wireless heterogeneous cellular networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Heterogeneous networks combine macro and pico base stations within a wireless communication system. In general, locating several pico base stations within the cell coverage of a macro base station will increase the capacity of the network. However, interference between the macro and pico base stations must be managed.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve heterogeneous network operation.